13 Reasons why I left
by OverlordChocolate
Summary: A Danny Phantom story based on the serie '13 Reasons why'. Danny is done and left Amity Park. But he left letters to 'the reasons' why he left. Read for more info!
1. Prologue: Short note

**_Hello, welcome to my story! I am not a professional writer so I make mistakes, I am publishing this to improve. So please leave a comment what I can do better or what you like to see! I rewrote little parts of the story, so I am back again!  
I don't own Danny Phantom or 13 Reasons why_**

 _Hi, Danny here._

 _I couldn't take it anymore, so I left Amity Park. If you read this, you are one of the reasons why . Sorry but you should know that nobody can find me and I don't want to be found, so stop trying.  
_ _  
 _For every person I left a letter in this soup can, ironic isn't it ? It's called the Fenton Thermos, you can catch ghosts with it, because they exist. In my letters, I will explain everything, but different for each person. Some people know more about me than others so this is my final chance to make all of you understand.__

 _It will become clear when you read all the letters. Done that? Give the filled thermos to the person from the letter after yours. The last person decides what happens with the letters. Don't forget that I have eyes everywhere in the town, so follow the rules or you will regret it. Sorry for being rude, but I learned that's my nature._

 _Let's start with letter one, alright?_

 _Greets,_

 _Danny_

He left the Fenton Thermos on the desk of 'Number 1', giving him one last sad smile. "Bye' he whispered before going intangible and flying away into the air.


	2. Letter one

_**Letter 1**_

 _Hey_

 _This first letter will cover the beginning of my story and the first reason why I left, so everyone knows from the beginning, that makes things easier to understand. A few people knew my secret. Secret ? A small and vulnerable boy, one of the biggest nerds from the class. What for secret could be this important for the loser of the class ? You where one of the few who knew, it was the beginning of our stronger friendship. That's why you are 'Number One' , because you always had my back and I have faith in you._

 _It started at my home, FentonWorks. You can see it from miles away, everyone in Amity knows who lives here. The house of the Fentons, ghost experts of the town. The house where it all began. Jack and Maddie Fenton build inventions in their basement, they believed in ghost so they made inventions to capture them. I will be honest, I was embarrassed but also liked the passions they held. Secretly, I hoped that they existed and people saw that my parents weren't crazy. Ghosts? But they couldn't exist, right? Dammit, I was so wrong. My parents biggest pride , is 'The Ghost Portal'. They believed in a dimension, opposite of the human world named the Ghost zone. My parents and their 'best buddy' Vladdie (His favorite name, right fruitloop?)had done a major research and made a small one. The first accident happened, the poor buddy got some ecto-agne right? Let's talk about that later BUT back to my best bud, The Ghost portal. What you do know, is that it didn't work at first. I couldn't stand it anymore ; The disappointed faces of my peers, they worked so hard on this big project of them. So, one week after they tried to activate it, I went downstairs to the lab. But you already know this shit right? As one of my 2 best friends, you were with me. I remember it like it was yesterday:_

Sam shot a picture while Danny stood in front of the defected Ghost Portal. He was wearing a white HAZMAT-suit with black gloves and boots. 'Come on Danny, one pic inside the portal!' Sam said with an excited smile. 'What could go wrong?' Jinx. But I was young and curious. 'You are right! Who knows what cool things are on the other side of that portal!'. I was ready to step in when Sam called 'Wait!'. She pulled the big sticker from my dad's head from my suit : 'You can't walk around with that on your chest'. So I stepped in. Step for step and looking around. It was dark so I didn't see the stupid tube on the ground. My foot became entangled and then I lost my balance. I almost fell but sought support against the wall. But under my hand, I felt this button. It was dark but what I saw when I pulled my hand away, shocked me (Ouch, bad joke). It was an 'On- Button'. That's when my life changed forever and the portal activated, that hurts, believe me.

 _I remember how you looked at me after I came out before I blacked out, but you still stood by my side after that. You helped me when I was in need. Alright, there were 2 times you didn't and I had to fight you, but it was both our fault. Stupid Desiree with her wishes. And please, don't go to any strange museum or stay away from old Egyptiac mess. In our 'free time', we played many videogames together and had awesome movie nights but side-by-side ghost fighting nights were the most frequent. I knew you missed the time before the accident, just us being young and stupid without the responsibilities. A best friend is there in good and bad times right?_

 _But my nights became buzzier, thanks to 1 crazed up fruit loop and the others. I couldn't make you any more promises for fun nights and still, you stood by my side. But I could do things you couldn't do, so you got hurt, because of me. I know you bring Bad Luck, because that is your fame name but still. I couldn't take it anymore, you gave up everything for your best friend who didn't gave you anything back. You going to be mad, I know._

 _Tucker, you are my best friend but I could not protect you anymore from the fights which I caused. The horror I caused you with the hospitals visits (remember when you broke your leg with the whole Spectra thing? Yeesh). You liked the nurses, but still. I couldn't let it happen anymore._

 _You know, hero complex. I want you to live your life because you still have one. TF for Too Fine right? Don't try too hard on the girls and just look for someone who like you just the way you are. You can have my computer with the files, you can choose what to do with it, but there is one thing I want you to ask. Can you take care of the letters? Talk to people when they don't understand? I know, you will always have my back!_

 _But remember, it's not your fault but it's mine. It's still one of the reasons I left so I write you this, as an explanation but you also deserve a goodbye. Bye Tuck, greets to all your PDA's!_

 _Clueless 1 _(Your teammate) and Danny F. (Your best friend)__


	3. Letter two

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews and likes! It means a lot to me. I will try to post a new chapter each week, but I am kinda buzzy ! So here is the next letter, I hope you like it!** **I don't own Danny Phantom or 13 Reasons why.**

 **Letter 2**

 _Hey,_

 _They say that I am clueless, but in this whole mess with the letters and shit, you are the clueless one. You seriously know nothing about me. It's funny, really. Between us, I always thought you were pretty but I learned that's not the only thing that's important. Yes, that was a really cliché thing to say, but you are a shallow bitch (I quote this from a friend of mine)._

 _Every boy on school loved you, so did Tucker and I. I remember the days when we were lunching and you walked past us. We drooled, Sam punched. The day came when Tucker pushed me to ask you out to a school dance. My pants came down, stupid accident didn't quite help with that and Lancer gave me a belt (Thanks for that Mr. Lancer, didn't help at all… ).But finally, you said yes. I don't know if it was because of Dora's amulet or to make Sam jealous ? Yes, the amulet. Never forgetting that stupid ass thing, Dora should totally not take it off anymore but let's drag-on. Ha-ha, bad pun, sorry. Sorry, I will never lose my witty banter. That night, you just used me. Pretty sure it wasn't as fun as I thought it would be, was my own fault. I had to watch 2 people that night but thanks to Sam and Tucker for always helping me, again. Also, your father is really scary. He threatened me, not that I am not used to that .You know, I even had I fight with Tucker … about.. you… It was a really strange situation ,but that's not important. The point I am trying to make is that you didn't really care for me. All the times you talked to me were for your own purpose or to make fun of me. Funny thing is, you also loved me and could talk all day about me. You still don't understand where I am talking about._

 _You are one of the reasons I didn't like school later on. Just whole days talking about 'the Ghost kid' or 'Inviso Bill'. His name was Phantom. Danny fucking Phantom. But you only liked him because he was a hero and when he would date you, you would be famous. Let me tell you from my point of view. I would not go out with a girl who talks shit about everyone behind their backs and only date boys to look better yourself. I pity you, you aren't happy right? You are a human, so you still have emotions but hide them deep inside. Your parents are rich but did they really care for you? When I looked at you, it was all fake. Popularity isn't everything, I was an A-lister for a while and I can tell that it doesn't make you a better person.. at that time it wasn't exactly me , stupid Pointdexter .. but I saw that your group only cares about themselves. If someone is 'cool' or has a' benefit', they are called an A-lister. I can say that I know what true friendship is, you have fun but also stand by each other side, help each other in bad situations (for me, reaaally bad situations) and respect each other. Tip, try to be nice to others and maybe, there are people who like you for who you truly are. Maybe 'Inviso Bill' would have liked you and told you more._

 _This is what I want you to know. Don't touch my friends. Tucker deserves someone better than someone as you and Sam really doesn't like you. You already hurt Valerie by dumping her out when see needed a friend the most. Jazz is smart, she wouldn't befriend you. Try to be better, because you made some stupid mistakes in your life. Be your own hero so you don't' have to be obsessed with another. Believe me when I tell you he is not your type and would not go on a date with you. He is already in love with someone else.. but that's really complicated. Oh, and 1 thing. Don't ever wish something again, Desiree and you are always at the same dahm place when I already have enough things to worry about._

 _Paulina, you are shallow as fuck and thanks for turning human me down , that made me who I am today._

 _Danny FP (Or F.I.P) like VIP . I let it go, you will read later on the stupid mistake you made by turning me down Ha Ha ha._


	4. Letter three

**Hi! Sorry for the long wait but I am back at it again and really motivated to make something of this story. I rewrote a big part and made a better order for the letters. I made a whole planning and big part of the letters is already written so I promise to update seriously from now on! Once a week is basic and maybe 2 if I got the feeling!**

 **I am open to commentary and compliments. Ask what you want and the reviews really keeps me motivated. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy**

 ** _Letter 3_**

 _Hi, It's me again, Danny. I hope you were smart enough to figure something out. I am not a normal person, by that I don't mean it like not normal means nerd. I am not just FENTURD that you can throw in a locker or make fun of all the time. Not that's okay to do that to a normal nerd (no offense). Have you tried once how small the dahm lockers are ? I am small but it isn't really that comfortable. When I was finally on time on school, you had to play the bully again,.. Happy me, I could always escape. But yes, you were bullying me._

 _Part of what you did to me is my own fault, because I could stop you but I didn't. I could throw you off a building, lock you in the janitor's closet, fuck ya, I could put you in space. Been there, done that. I really like space but I think you won't. I can tell you that it is much more comfortable than the stupid lockers on school and even when it's dark, you still can see things. So many beautiful stars and every star is special. Stars are others suns.. why should I tell you that? Like you had been interested in space. See, I want to become an astronaut. Guess you didn't know that right? Can't do that with my grades, I can't get extra point by playing football._

 _Before I will tell you why, I also want to apologize. For the night with the big party with the 'Nerd' dresscode. I saw your closet, the one with the teddy bear collection and the jacks. Sorry for laughing :).See, I am not the only one with secrets here .But, there is also another big embarrassing thing about you. Your fandom for this one ghost boy! Ha ha ha, can't stop laughing writing this one. Thinking you already figured it out right? No, you don't. Everyone things it is impossible to link the truth. When I look at pictures of myself, I ask myself how nobody figured it out. Maybe the orange haired kid from the football team, he is everywhere you know? I thought you would figure it out earlier, like the time when we were shrinked at FentonWorks. I was so close but you were dumber than I thought. Special running shoes for ghosts, casual Friday when it wasn't even Friday. I need to say that climbing that pizza was very cool and the rat thing.. Brrr. Still need to get rid of the stupid rats. Still, that one day, I learned a lot from you. Even if you didn't knew then that it helped me to pass the fitness test! Sorry you need the find out this way!_

 _Dash, I believe that you are not that bad of a person. You can make something of your life. But I need you to look at others. You are not alone on this world! You can make more great friends with all these people that you called 'nerds' , because they are also fun if you make time to know them. If you made more time to get to know me and less time to punch and bully me, you could meet my other side, the one you wanted to know! I saved you more than ones. Sometimes I asked myself ...why I let you bully me? Because I knew your biggest secret. You are scared and alone. I had real friends, you hadn't. I pity you, just like Paulina and the other A-listers. Why be mean to others when we are all the same. I can do much, but I wouldn't punch or bully someone who was weaker than me. But thanks for all the lessons I learned from you! I can make myself invisible, but when I needed to run away from you, I almost became a ninja!_

 _I will be honest. Sometimes I really had fun, even with you. Remember the time with the big ghost pirate ship who kidnapped all the parents ? We fought alongside each other and respected one another. You really helped me, even if you didn't really know. Lucky me was 'saved by Phantom' after 'abandoning you' being pushed of the ship… right, like I really wanted that with the ghost shield still up. I you found out earlier, you would support me. There was this one reality gauntlet thing in the vacation and everybody found out and forgot again but that's a long story. Maybe if you would listen to others, Tucker will tell you._

 _Greets from your biggest Idol and your fav loser,_

 _Danny._

 _p.s. I stole one of your teddybears for my sis! She really likes it ;). She needed a girlfriend for Albert Bearstein haha_

 **Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review :)! To answer some of the questions :  
is based of the TV-serie and Book : 13 Reasons why. I really liked both of them, sad story.  
2\. Some letters will be harsh, but I like it give it a funny turn, so don't be to sad. But these people were mean, but didn't try to kill him or something like that *thinks of some ghosthunter* But I am open for options :D.**

 **Q: Who would get the last letter ? 10 to go, but who ?**

 **(See you next week, BYE)**


End file.
